


Sea Glass

by Draikinator



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draikinator/pseuds/Draikinator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Li'l slice of life fluffic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea Glass

Amethyst was trying very, very hard to ignore Rose’s giggling on the other side of the temple as Greg showed her how to strum that stupid guitar he carried everywhere.

Amethyst rolled over in the sunlight as unsuspiciously as she could, bristling her fur and flicking her tail as she warmed the other side of her tiny cat body with the mid afternoon sunlight that was spillingg through the fractalled glass “windows.” Rose was focused quite intently, as far as Amethyst could see through one single peeking eye, face scrunched up in focus and moving her hands with delicate, yet forceful precision. The next motion she made carried with it a brief melody and she let out a peel of delight, giggling and doing it again. Greg was cheering like an idiot, completely over excited by such a simple thing.

Most days she liked Greg. He was weird and funny and nice and he had really cool hair and he brought her exotic snacks from the gas station three blocks down that demanded “money” from her every time she tried to get it herself; and _wow_ did she love Snickers.

Today was not one of the most days that she liked Greg. Today she’d just wanted to curl up in Rose’s lap and listen to stories about the Homeworld she’d never been to- the good parts of it, at least. Those were her favourites. She understood the whole war world thing, she did, but she loved stories about beautiful alabaster pillars and swirling metal bines that reached into the sky and statues of great heroes holding swords with bowed heads.

And she would be listening to one right now, enjoying the way the fur on her jawline rumpled when Rose petted it if Greg hadn’t shown up out of the blue insisting he show Rose how to play “ _Carry On My Wayward Son_ ” for no real fathomable reason.

So no, today was not a Greg day. But today didn't have to be a _total_ loss.

She stood up and stretched tired, sinewy muscles that didn’t really exist, and in a flash of white light, her projection altered itself from a sunbathing housecat to a falcon, lilac feathers tipped with white-grey, and she cooed when Greg and Rose both stopped what they were doing to look, “Hey! I’m gonna go hang out with Vidalia or whatever. Check ya later!”

Rose waved when she took off, spreading her wings over the Earth’s air and testing the soft warm pockets of air that gave her lift and rise, sliding over them in a comfortable, familiar way. She liked flying. She just wished it wasn’t so exhausting.

Amethyst landed with a thump out front of the beach house Vidalia lived in with her body formed back like a human’s, the ground a thin mix of sand and loose soil, sprigs of dry yellow-green grass tussled by harsh sea winds stubbornly pushing up at the edges of the sidewalk. She tried to avoid stepping on them as she trotted up to the door and rapped on the peeling white wood with two knuckles.

After a moment it opened inward and she looked down- something she still wasn’t used to- at the tiny human standing barefoot in the doorway, white hair mussed about his head and hand clasped around the edge of the door.

“Hey, li'l buddy, what’s up?” She asked, and Sour Cream shrugged, before turning away and padding to the one door on the other side of the room.

“Ma! Ame is here!”

The door creaked open and Vidalia poked her head out, smiling, “Ameee! Hey, it’s so good to see you!”

Amethyst shut the door behind her and flopped down onto the couch, “Yeah it is! I haven’t seen you much lately, where have you been?”

Sour Cream wandered over to a keyboard set up on the coffee table and picked up a pair of headphones plugged into the left output, sliding them over his head. Vidalia tussled his hair right before it vanished under the headband and he gave her a look like “don’t embarass me in front of your friends” but he ingenuinity of it betrayed him and he smiled, then went back to tapping at the keys.

Vidalia flopped down next to Amethyst on the cushions, their legs immediately tangling, “I’ve been working extra shifts so I could Sour Cream his keyboard. He had it all picked out and everything- did a bunch of research at the library, and I took him to the music store and he tried out all of them so he knew which one he wanted.”

Amethyst smiled lopsidedly, “Aww. That’s sweet.” She leaned forward and Sour Cream glanced up at her, “Hope you love your mama, she works hard for you,” Amethyst said, but Sour Cream didn’t seem to hear her through the headphones and merely nodded placatingly and went back to playing notes scribbled down on notebook paper from his lap.

“Aw, shush,” Vidalia giggled, “I know he loves his mama. He’s a good boy.”

“Better than his dad,” Amethyst huffed and Vidalia gave her a snarky, caustic grin.

“Oh, goes without saying. Did you come over to steal my tv again?”

“You know it,” Amethyst snorted and crawled forward to collapse on Vidalia’s chest, grabbing the blanket tossed on top of the couch and wrapping them both in a burrito like a skilled artisan.

Vidalia giggled and rolled her eyes, “Alright, alright! But try and keep it down this time, okay? I’m just renting out these two rooms, and the lady who lives in the big part of the house hates it when we get noisy.”

Amethyst groaned, “But I wanna cheer when they _wiiiiin_.”

“You can’t " _win_ ” in Boy Meets World, Ame.“

"Not with that attitude.”

They both giggled lightly, snuggling into eachother on the sofa and watching sitcoms on Vidalia’s secondhand television while Sour Cream played expiremental keyboard music on the coffee table. Amethyst pressed her face into Vidalia’s hair and breathed in the scent of strawberry shampoo and petro from the gas station, sea salt air and fresh Mac n’ Cheese. It was familiar, and safe, and good.

She thought about Rose and Greg and wondered if her and Vidalia would ever be like that. Their fingers were loosely intertwined below the soft folds of the blanket, legs tangled together in the limited space, Amethyst’s back pressed up against Vidalia’s chest, listening to laugh tracks and atonal keyboard music and she wondered if they already were.


End file.
